ben_10_ultimate_heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Face to Face... Sort of
Plot Bryce is floating in an odd pace of colors. A deep voice: Be afraid, human.(the Alien who sent the bounty hunters appears infront of Bryce) You defeated my bounty hunters, I'm coming for you myself! Bryce: You don't scare me! Vulaknus is bigger than you! The Alien: Ha ha ha ha ha! Maybe so, but I'm much stronger, much smarter, and much angrier.(the alien grows to nearly 200 feet tall. He stomps on Bryce) Bryce sits up rapidly, waking up, panting. Bryce:'' That was weird. Should I be worried?'' Sean... you up? Sean: How could I be asleep, when you're screaming?! Bryce: Shut up! Anyways, you know those bounty hunters?(Sean nods) Well the guy who sent them. I think he's after me. Sean: Really? What makes you think that? Bryce: Well, I had a dream and he was in it. Well, I think it was him because he talked about them. But it wasn't like a normal dream how everything just sorta happens, I could control my movements and speech. I don't know. Whatever forget it. Bryce and Sean roll over and go to sleep. Theme Song Everglade punches Vulkanus backward into Six-six. Vulkanus gets up. Everlgade: Had enough? Vulkanus: Hardly. I'm gettin' paid well for this job, an' I ain't leavin' without the watch. Everglade:(reckoning) Come and get it! Vulkanus charges at Everglade. Everglade hits the Infinity and shifts to Big Chill; he turns intangible and Vulkanus falls through, freezing solid. Vulkanus: Oh, right. Six-six gets up. Six-six: Choo tang whaa!(raises his arm, firing rockets at Big Chill) Big Chill dodges and fires a freeze ray at Six-six. Six-six rolls out of the way and shifts his gauntlets into cannons and fires at Big Chill. Big Chill flys upward to dodge. Six-six presses a button on his wrist and fires a blue shell at Big Chill. When the shell gets near Big Chill, it explodes, sending a blue energy wave. The wave hits the Infinity, causing Big Chill to revert. Bryce falls and hits the ground. Bryce: Ahh.. That hurt.(Bryce activates the Infinity) You'll like this one(slams the faceplate down)(Transformation Sequence: A green wave of energy flows over Bryce, changing him to a black alien with long hair-like tentacles with plugs on the ends. Flexes for the pose.) Feedback: Feedback! End Scene Feedback charges and grabs Six-six Feedback: Let's see how you like this(His tentacles "plug" into Six-six's suit and drain the energy out of it) Six-six falls, his suit shut down. Vulkanus breaks out of the ice. Feedback: This is the best part.(fires a blue energy beam) The beam hits Vulkanus knocking him out. Feedback: Aw yeah! That's what I'm talking about!(Feedback appears in the dimension from Bryce's dream, floating. The alien appears) You again?!(revert) Bryce: What the...? Alien: Don't you see? I control this realm, including who enters and who exits. Bryce: Big deal. You control a dream world! If you were as big as you say, you'd come after me yourself, and stop sending pathetic bounty hunters! Alien: You make a valid point, but I'm trying to test and see if you're worth my time. Bryce:(holds up wrist) The Infinity is. Alien: You speak truthfully, but I haven't sent my best yet. I will have the Omnitrix, you won't stop me! Bryce wakes up on the floor in his apartment, his family surrounding him. Bryce: He's sending another one.(sits up) The alien is sending another bounty hunter. Melanie: What are you going to do? Bryce: Wait, train, get ready for a fight. He said he's sending the best, so I've got to be ready. THE END Aliens Used *Everglade *Big Chill *Feedback''(Debut)'' Trivia *ScareWolf and Bryce are good friend, and after this Episode they make a Episode based off ScareWolf's Series. *Bryce shows that he's used Feedback previously. *Feedback makes his debut appearance. *Feedback's transformation sequence is shown for the first time.